SDF-2: Los Renacidos
by Mihll
Summary: Un nuevo salto en el tiempo, una nueva aventura (Continuación de SDF-2: Perdidos en el Tiempo)


**Aclaración: Los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen y sólo los utilizo para divertirme.**

* * *

 **SDF-2: Los Renacidos**

Historia basada en **"Robotech-Macross"**

o

* * *

Rod flotaba en su aerodeslizador a unos treinta metros sobre las cabezas de los hombres que ejecutaban reparaciones en el casco, él tenía el reconocimiento de jefe de los escuadrones Bioroid, aunque en realidad sólo era la mano del joven regente Telov quien, sorprendentemente gracias a su dedicación, había conseguido profundizar en la tecnología terrestre en un tiempo récord.

Más del pico de la cadena de rocas que los rodeaba, a unos trescientos metros, y con los ojos siempre puestos en los radares, el autodenominado escuadrón tierra vigilaba todo en rededor. Pero ciertamente se encontraban muy aburridos con la triste visión de los parajes marcianos. Allí no había nada, y lo más novedoso era mirar el camino escabroso entre las rocas que formó el SDF-2 al momento de su duro aterrizaje.

Todos los días era lo mismo: nada extraordinario sucedía. Pero el recuerdo afloraba provocando incertidumbre sobre aquella vez en que una patrulla Invid los detectó. Seis meses terrestres desde entonces. Presumiblemente, habían hecho todo bien y a tiempo; de otro no estarían a la deriva sintiéndose ignorados por el universo entero.

Rod vio una lucecilla encenderse en su panel antes de oír la voz de Dana Sterling.

—Oye Rod, ¿Te he dicho que pareces a un dictador sometiendo a esos pobres muchachos allí abajo?

—Todos los días, puntualmente a esta misma hora.

Dana sonrío, le sacaba la frase del día, y no podría volver a arrancarle otra palabra de su boca.

—¿A qué se debe, Dana Sterlig? No entiendo su interés en molestar mi concentración.

Solo me quiero cerciorar de que sigues vivo allí adentro.

Rod, que aún no lograba entender el humor de Dana, decidió callar.

—Un año—Dana masculló—y aún no puedo entender cuál es la programación de estos clones.

—Que no lo son—musitó Mara-, me refiero a estar programados.

—Que sí lo son—iba a seguir debatiendo cuando creyó ver algo en su radar, una marca tan fugaz que creyó, fuera una ilusión-¿Alguien más notó eso?

El equipo completo constató que no había anomalía, pero allí estaba una vez más en su pantalla.

—Pequeño y errático—dijo preocupada—¿Cómo es que solo yo lo capto?

—También lo percibí en mis sensores—Rod se giró en la dirección.

—Pues si tú lo captas entonces no es una falla.

Rod alzó su puño, enseguida todos los movimientos de su gente cesaron. Dio la orden y en menos de dos minutos un escuadrón Bioroid emergía desde el interior. Dana y los suyos tomaban posiciones estratégicas, apuntando el cañón de sus tanques en la dirección donde creyó ver la anomalía.

En medio del silencio total, solo podían escuchar el silencio de sus propias respiraciones.

—¿Rod?

—Nada aún.

Pero el escuadrón Bioroid pasó por sobre sus cabezas. Cinco aerodeslizadores que se movieron en línea recta directo el horizonte, después se separaron.

Dana mantenía su ojo pegado al radar. Hubiera deseado tener el contacto con los equipos de comunicación interno, pero estos se encontraban apagados en su totalidad debido a un apagón programado de los generadores.

—Tengo contacto visual—Mara alertó al equipo—, a la once en punto divisó dos unidades pequeñas acercándose a gran velocidad.

—¡Pero nuestros sensores no los detectan! – Dana giró su tanque apuntando a la nada—Yo no veo nada.

El battloid de Mara se montaba sobre la roca más alta del perímetro, su mano se mantenía firme en el gatillo. –Yo los veo y con eso es suficiente.

—¿Distancia?

—Dos kilómetros y acercándose.

—Rod, ¿Dónde están tus muchachos?

Una explosión que se sintió en el ambiente le indicaba que más allá la escaramuza se desataba. –Demonios Rod, necesito saber qué está pasando.

Rod ni se inmutó.

Mara respiró profundo. —kilómetro y medio—tomó aire una vez más y presionó el gatillo—Fuego.

El escuadrón pudo ver el estallido. Mara había acertado, sin embargo, el enemigo solo se dispersó.

—Abran fuego—Dana dio la orden.

En segundos el sector se convirtió en una zona de fuego cruzado. Identificaron dos enemigos, dos cazas de color oscuro que llamaron profundamente la atención de todo el escuadrón tierra. De inmediato abrió todos los canales de comunicación.

—Aquí la mayor Dana Sterling, misión XP. Identifíquese.

Las dos unidades respondieron con una nueva incursión contra ellos.

—Parece que no te oyen—Dijo Bowie.

Dana transformó su tanque a modo battloid y se giró apuntando al cielo. Esperó un momento, después disparó una ráfaga, dispuesta a matar al caza que intentó volver a pasar sobre sus cabezas. —Ahora solo queda uno.

—Y es mío—Dijo Mara sobradoramente. Pero falló. —¡Rayos!

Tras ella, Rod apuntó su cañón disparando certeramente; después bajó su arma viendo cómo se expulsa el piloto antes de que su nave tocará el suelo estrellándose.

—El resto de nuestros atacantes se retiran. Mi equipo viene de vuelta. Tengo una baja.

—Lo siento, Rod.

 **O0O0O**

Lo que secretamente temía se volvía una realidad desde el mismo momento en que las alarmas de ataque se dispararon. Ningunos en ese lugar sabía dónde ir si las cosas se ponían más feas; el SDF-2 tenía la fuerza para encender motores, incluso despegar, pero carecía de otras cosas imprescindibles para mantenerse en el espacio.

—Nuestro miedo se ha vuelto realidad, Telov.

—Todas las probabilidades nos indicaban que esto iba a suceder pronto.

—Sí, así es.

Lisa finalmente pulsó un botón y una lona comenzó a descender desde el cielo cubriendo las dos cápsulas Zentraedie de gran tamaño que escondían en una de las bodegas de la nave. Ambos se quedaron mirando el descenso de la tela, mientras el ruido chirriante del motorcillo rompía el silencio formado entre ellos.

Esas cápsulas era la salvación de su gente, decía Telov. Su última alternativa. Su recurso desesperado. Aunque Lisa ciertamente no aprobaba la idea de retornar hacia los mismos principios de los Zentraedie.

—Nuestras fuerzas regresan—Dana estaba al habla a través del radio que Lisa llevaba a todas partes. —El escuadrón mecánico se encargó de atrapar al sobreviviente y en este instante están ingresando a "la mole" para interrogatorio.

Telov movió la cabeza, un poco disgustado con el humor de Dana y Lisa simplemente le palmeó el hombro antes de incitarlo a andar de vuelta.

—Aún no puedo entender la terquedad de la mayor Sterling de no llamar las cosas por su verdadero nombre. —dijo el regente, de esa forma tan naturalmente suya—Recomiendo una conversación con ella.

Lisa le guió por los pasillos, respondiendo sutilmente a su opinión, considerando que tenían, por el momento, ser un poco más tolerables. Ella sufría una delgadez impropia, hasta el color de su cabello había tomado un color más oscuro, pero su carácter se había suavizado un poco. Ya no le costaba demasiado caminar o mover las manos y sus dedos a voluntad, a excepción de los instantes de nerviosismo; entonces su mente parecía desconectarse y su estabilidad parecía flaquear un poco.

Llegaron a la sala que habilitaron como sitio de reunión y ahora la conformaban como una improvisada sala de interrogatorio. Ya estaban allí el piloto, Dana y los soldados encargados del transporte.

Lisa se sentó frente al prisionero mientras Telov con un gesto indicaba a su gente dar un paso atrás.

—Identifíquese.

El piloto sólo la miró desafiante, sin ningún interés en responder a su pregunta.

—Soy Elizabeth Hayes, y soy almirante de la RDF al mando del SDF-2. Si usted es un piloto nuestro, y sé que lo es por su insignia en su traje de vuelo, le ordeno responder.

El moreno, de ojos negros, y expresión dura, escupió a su costado y después le devolvió la mirada.

—Bajo riesgo de corte marcial, le ordeno identificarse.

Ante el silencio, Telov tomó la palabra.

—Temo que tu superior te está dando una orden, y te sugiero que la acates, mis soldados no son tolerantes—uno de los solados dio un paso adelante y apuntó a la cabeza del piloto. —Tú decides.

—Teniente Oliver Togo—dijo finalmente sin dejar de lado su arrogancia.

—Bien teniente, ahora indíquenos que hacen aquí.

—Misión de reconocimiento.

—Pudieron intentar comunicarse, antes de atacar.

El piloto rió sombríamente —¿No lo sabe? Nuestra orden primaria es completar la misión en la tierra, y la secundaria es llevarla directamente a una corte marcial.

Lisa palideció. —Explíquese.

—Soy el teniente Oliver Togo, en misión de reconocimiento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirá? —pregunto Telov, y su hombre presionó el cañón contra la siente del moreno.

—No es necesario—dijo Lisa levantándose —Llévenlo a confinamiento.

—¿Y ahora qué, Elizabeth?

Lisa dejó a Telov con la pregunta flotando en el aire para ir a refugiarse en su habitación. Como sucedía todos los días se sumergía en su búsqueda secreta de conocimiento acerca de todas las teorías existentes sobre saltos en el tiempo. Y aunque poseía mucho delo que necesitaba para investigar, incluso después de tantos meses no lograba entender la lengua en que los archivos estaban escritos. El lenguaje de los primeros Zentradi, desconocidos incluso para los hombres más ancianos que eran parte del círculo cercano de Telov.

Se había propuesto nunca estar en la posición de una mujer que quisiera volver atrás y no tomar las mismas decisiones, pero de alguna forma al encontrarse el SDF-2 tanto tiempo en un planeta abandonado su mente comenzó a ser invadida por muchos tipos de cuestionamientos. Y ahora estaba sola, con el respeto perdido por su propia gente, esa misma duras penas le dirigían el saludo para no parecer irrespetuosos.

Llevaba sumida varias horas su lectura cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Era Dana, la misma que llevaba semanas sin que le dirigiera la palabra.

—Tenemos visita, y me pidieron que viniera a buscarla.

Lisa volvió por su chaqueta y se la colocó antes de los cuestionamientos.

—Normalmente es Bud quien viene por mí. —Dijo. Dana estaba plantada frente a ella—He respetado nuestro acuerdo de no confrontación. —advirtió notando su expresión de declaración de guerra.

—Pienso que ahora que nos han encontrado, no debemos mostrarnos divididos—le ofreció la mano a Lisa y ella sólo miró sorprendida—Ten invito a que me des la mano, cerremos así un nuevo acuerdo, aunque tengo una condición.

Ocho meses atrás, después de que la fortaleza se desplomara en ese planeta, Lisa había decidido contar a un alma amiga su más grande secreto, y desde ese entonces la relación se había quebrado completamente, al punto que Dana decidió no seguir las órdenes de ella dirigiendo a los suyos.

—Habla, después veré si acepto. —desafió viéndola a los ojos.

—Me dijo que, para salvar su vida, el anciano papá de Telov había ordenado clonarla. Sé que ese día me enojé mucho y no quise oír toda la historia. Ahora que lo he pensado considero que tengo que preguntar, ¿Con quién estoy hablando, con la heroína humana con la que todos soñábamos imitar, o con otra vasija como esa que pereció en la cueva de XP?

Lisa suavizó su expresión y correspondió apretando su mano, sin soltarla—No todo en mí es con lo que yo nací, regeneraron mi cuerpo; pero soy yo, y cuando quieras puedo demostrarlo.

—Siempre he creído en usted, y hasta ahora nada de eso ha cambiado. —apretó su mano con más fuerza y la soltó. —Ok, larguémonos de aquí.

Mientras caminaban, la luz del pasillo iba y venía. Todo parecía tenebroso, no más que la sensación que Dana tenía atravesada en su garganta.

—Sé que esto le sonará a locura, pero creo que ese hombre nos hizo una advertencia de lo que debemos esperar. No pienso que el emisario que viene venga en buenos términos. Me siento como…—simplemente no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Si te hubieran excluido. —prosiguió Lisa. Dana la miró. —Pero soy yo quien está siendo solicitada-por lo que creí oír-, para ser llevada a juicio.

Un juicio…

Alguien como ella que había estudiado en los mejores colegios la tierra, rodeada entre altos políticos y militares, y siendo siempre la persona más prometedora entre muchos, ¿cuándo en su larga carrera pudo haber imaginado que algún día caer en la incertidumbre tal?

Suspiró mientras su distancia con Telov se acortaba.

—Es Neela. —murmuró la rubia.

—Lo esperaba—llegaba frente a Telov y se giró a ver a su acompañante al rostro—Las cosas jamás cambian. —Dana asintió.

—Sólo usted y el emisario—dijo el regente en un susurro —La escolta espera en otro cuarto. Nos encargaremos.

Dentro de la habitación la luz iba y venía dando un aspecto tétrico a una reunión que esperaba con ansias. Estaban solas, como él lo había prometido. Sin embargo, una cara amistosa no iba a doblegarla, no esta vez.

—Así es que su intención es que me rinda y estire mis brazos para que puedas colocarme un grillete. —Neela que esperaba un _"hola"_ se vio absolutamente sorprendida, y su perturbación se manifestó en su expresión—Primero mis términos, después puedes hacer lo que te enviaron a hacer.

—También me da gusto verte—dijo la chica un poco insegura.

—¿Capitán Hunter, no es así? —consultó sentándose, no había pasado por alto su insignia. La luz se fue totalmente; cuando retornó, Neela estaba frente a ella, separadas con una pequeña, maltrecha, y polvorienta mesa—Sinceramente no me esperaba que Rick arriesgara tu vida, aunque tal vez pienso que nuestra antigua amistad te mantendría a salvo.

—Te aclaro que Rick Hunter ya no está al mando. —Eso sí sorprendía a Lisa. —Ahora es Maximilian Sterling el almirante en jefe.

—Ok.

—Te ves diferente Lisa. Hablas diferente, e incluso pensaría que piensas diferente.

—La vida que me tocó vivir. Este planeta, o simplemente es la comida. —dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

—Estás muy pálida, delgada…

—Al grano Neela—arremetió enojada, provocándole un sobresalto.

—Ríndete, y …

—Ok, me rindo a cambio algo. Necesito que reparen la nave y se asegure la supervivencia de los clones y su líder.

—Hablas como si tuvieras oportunidad.

—Y tú me niegas las cosas como si creyeras que en realidad vas a salir viva de aquí—se paró y fue a la puerta. Dana se asomó, apuntando a la emisaria.

—Nuestros calabozos están un poco superados por polvo marciano, pero te va a encantar pasar un momento allí. —amenazó la rubia.

—Dana te estás rebelando, eso amerita un juicio marcial.

—Mi rango es superior al tuyo, y no me estoy rebelando, sólo quiero asegurar la seguridad de mi oficial superior. Ahora muévete.

Por acto reflejo Neela clavó su mirada en Lisa, dando muestra de una decepción inocultable mezclada con una aborrecible sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas? —preguntó temerosa.

Lisa guardó silencio.

Después de verlas partir, se apresuró a llegar al puente. La tripulación corría un reporte de avance en las reparaciones.

—Estabilidad de la estructura al sesenta por ciento. —Telov se adelantó a resumir.

—No es suficiente.

—Pero tenemos buenas noticias—curvó una sonrisa sobradora en su rostro—, en un rato más ya tendremos comunicación de largo alcance.

—Me alegra—asestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Usted cree que la emisaria y su escuadrón escolta valgan el precio que desea cobrar.

—No lo sé.

Telov se dio cuenta de una total falta de emoción en Lisa, que se confundía con un poco de desinterés.

—No le he dicho que el líder de la escolta es el hijo de su comandante en jefe. Pienso que eso le añade un poco de valor al paquete.

— ¿Ethan?

—Así es—contestó Nova a sus espaldas. Se giró a verla—. Pide una audiencia.

—Iremos—asintió Telov.

Nova miró a Lisa—Con usted Lisa, a solas.

Sin una palabra asintió, siguiendo los pasos de la morena, fue conducida las celdas. Una vez allí, una gruesa puerta metálica provista de una pequeña ventanilla la separaba del piloto.

—Aquí. No le recomiendo entrar. —advirtió Nova.

—No voy a dañarla—se escuchó la voz desde el interior.

—Abre.

Realmente no necesitaba encontrarse cara a cara con otro Hunter, pero si Telov tenía razón, podría tener la oportunidad de negociar por algo más valioso.

Entró sintiéndose como una villana con un poco de poder, e inmediatamente la insignia en el uniforme del piloto atrajo su atención.

—Mayor Hunter, no esperaba volver a verlo.

—Decían que habías muerto. —el hombre no podía ocultar su emoción.

Ella miró atrás, como reclamando con la mirada el cierre de la puerta. Nova reaccionó con desaprobación, aun así, procedió.

—De acuerdo mayor, obtiene lo que solicitó.

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó como si tuviera la libertad de hacerlo. Ella no entendió a lo que se refería y sólo lo miraba intrigada. —Nos traicionaste, y decepcionaste a muchos de los que confiábamos en ti. Creíamos que la última persona que traicionaría a su propia gente serías tú.

—Se un poco más claro Ethan. No estoy entendiendo nada.

—Sabemos que entregaste a tu tripulación a cambio de tu supervivencia. Permitiste que los Maestros Robotech experimentaran con ellos, los transformaran…en algo que está muy lejos de un ser humano. Todos son clones, todos, e imagino que tú eres la única excepción aunque puedo equivocarme.

—Así que Vanessa…

—Sí, ella.

—En realidad no sólo yo, también ella, y Jack—respondió con actitud sobradora, como si no importara. Ethan palideció—La gente muere cuando una nave se es atacada y se estrella como este pedazo de chatarra lo hizo. Eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Ir a una batalla y caer, es normal. —cuestionó un poco superado—. Mi padre confió en ti, en todos esos cuentos de que no sabías que pasó con la tripulación. Él te dio un mando y jugaste todas las cartas a tu conveniencia, para sacar a los tuyos, y protegerlos.

—Fue mi culpa Ethan, ninguno debía morir—susurró a sabiendas que Nova oía cada palabra tras la puerta. —Cuando me desperté y supe que inevitablemente iba a morir, y me dieron esa opción, la tomé.

—No pudiste con esa sensación de culpa. —siseó. —Qué asco. Preferiría la muerte que vender mi alma al diablo.

—Ethan, las cosas ya están hechas.

—Mi padre perdió su mando—asestó con dureza—. Hace dos años, cuando Vanessa habló, mi padre fue acusado y llevado a juicio. Voluntariamente accedió al retiro. Y con él fuera del mando ya no hubo nada que protegiera a tu tripulación.

— ¿Qué?

— Les realizaron exámenes y concluyeron que eran inestables… fueron encerrados en la estación espacial y…

—Ya tu tiempo pasó—dio media vuelta, se pasó las manos por el rostro preocupada. Ahora comenzaba a entender muchas cosas, después de haber recibido la peor de las puñaladas. Podría haberlo esperado de cualquiera, nunca de Vanessa. —Neela es nuestra prisionera—dijo cuando estuvo más repuesta—.Ella está bien y prometo que se mantendrá en las mismas condiciones.

Golpeó la puerta para que Nova abriera.

—Fue en un ataque—susurró Ethan—. Quienes entraron a la estación se aseguraron que nadie allí en el recinto de prisioneros terminara con vida.

Lisa sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Con errores y aciertos quiero terminar esta historia. Por otro lado quiero aclarar que "Adiós Tierra" no es otra cosa más que un fic anterior a estas historias (Lo que sucedió con Lisa antes de perderse en el tiempo)


End file.
